stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bajoran language
The Bajoran language was a group of extant and extinct languages spoken by the Bajorans. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) Spoken language The main modern language, referred to in Bajoran as Bajor'la, was a simplified version of the Old High Bajoran, or Bajor'ara, spoken by the Bajora people in ancient times. In the 10th century CE, the Bajora developed Bajor'la to communicate with their conquests. By modern times Bajor'la had completely replaced Old High Bajoran except among the Bajoran religion's clergy. |A Changed World}} Several regional dialects of Bajor'la existed, and native speakers could identify each other's homelands by their pronunciation. |Remembrance of the Fallen}} Written language The Bajoran language was ideographic; that is, each rune represented a single thought rather than a sound. The ideograms had evolved over time, such as in the ancient language used on the Reckoning Tablet discovered in the ruins of B'hala in 2374: each ideogram on the Reckoning Tablet corresponded to two Bajor'la ideograms. ( ) Examples Established words and phrases *'Amoran' - banished ( ) *'Bajor'ara' - ancient Bajora tongue, now extinct outside the priesthood |A Changed World}} *'Bajor'la' - modern Bajoran language *'Balik(am)' - "go away" or "get lost!", written and pronounced like the Filipino word for "go back", which would also fit as a translation as seen on the scene ( ) *'Bantaca' - name for a traditional spire made out of thousands of interlocked stones, marked with the coordinates of the town or city they represent ( ) *'Bashal' - equivalent to humanoid |Flesh and Blood}} *'Boryhas' - term for ghosts or spirits of the dead ( ) *'Ha'dara' - Home of light ( ) *'Ha'mara' - religious festival to celebrate the arrival of the Emissary of the Prophets ( ) *'Insh'alhalan' - the Bajorans' name for themselves in ancient times ( : Beat the Drums of War) ::The word seems to be a reference to the Arabic phrase "''Insha'Allah", "God willing".'' *'Itanu' - ceremony carried out when a child reaches the age of fourteen ( ) *'Kejal' - freedom ( ) *'Kosst' - to be ( ) *'Peldar Joi' - greeting used during the Gratitude Festival ( ) *'phekk' - profanity, coincidentally akin to English "fuck" |Past Continuous}} *'Shawn' - swamp, rhymes with Irish name Seán ( ) *'Sher hahr kosst' - profanity invoking the Pah-wraiths ( : Bait and Switch) *'Sobaru' - blue star flower, also a feminine given name |The Only Way to Go}} * Ye'phekk maktal kosst amojan (plural: ye'phekk makteru kosst amojan) - profanity invoking the Pah-wraiths ( : Bait and Switch) Religious concepts *'Duranja' - lamp for the dead: candle suspended by chains from four pillars ( ) *'D'jarra' - ancient Bajoran caste system, abolished during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor by Kai Opaka Sulan ( ; |A Changed World}}) *'Kosst Amojan' - Pah-wraith ( ) *'Pagh' - the life energy or soul of a person ( , et al.) *'Pagh'tem'far' - a sacred vision granted by the Prophets ( ) Sentences *'Ilyata kerim al wan bo tava! Mata ke kerim Shad'rakil Yima kossta fasa Bajor'sal Verda sora yal ire ta bo akarr ankaya!' - distress signal sent in Old High Bajoran by Colonel Shad Yima, CO of |A Changed World}} *'Kendra'tel ahara!' - cheer for the Warriors baseball team |All's Fair in Love and War}} *'Y'trel bo tava tu san yc'fel, Dahkur'etil va'yaputal!' - untranslated rant at a springball foul |Reality Is Fluid}} Category:Bajor Category:Languages